Spider-Verse
by Exile037
Summary: Fate has decided that a Spider-Man should be in Earth-65, the universe of Spider-Woman aka Gwen Stacy. Jason Doyle gets bitten by a genetically altered spider giving him spider powers becoming Spider-Man. With the proportions of a spider plus a couple of spider abilities of his own, can he survive as the wall crawling superhero when the fate of all spiders is at risk?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the first chapter for Uncanny Spider-Man. I also introduce characters such as 90s animated Spider-Man, Spectacular Spider-Man, and two OCs. One of them is my Ultimate Spider-Girl OC. Anyway, as always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

Issue 1: A Spider's Beginning

Elsewhere...

In an abandoned alleyway there was a Native American teen with Black and french descent, approximately eighteen years old crawling away from a man wearing some clothing in the Victorian era. The man's red eyes focused on the teen as he stood up and got into a fighting stance, leaving the teen to put on his mask. The teen himself was wearing a spidery sort of costume, narrowing his eyes with a hard glare at the Victorian attire clad man under his mask. The victorian outfit wearing man only smirked in amusement, preparing to go for the kill. Then all of a sudden, a portal appeared out of nowhere as five people jumped out of the portal. Three of them wore the same red and blue suit with black webbing. The first was a older man, while the other two were boy and girl. The fourth was wearing a spider armor clad in red and black in the medieval times. A bladed on his left gauntlet while a small crossbow was on his right. The fifth was a woman wearing a red bodysuit with a white spider design which had a red mask with wide lenses that exposed her dark brown hair. White fingers on the gloves and toes on her feet along with a white v belt on her waist. Lastly, there was a young teenage girl with blonde hair wearing a blue bodysuit with a large red spider symbol on the front and back of her costume along with a mask that exposed her nose, mouth, and hair which had half-wide lenses. A light red utility belt that hung on the left side of her waist, follow by devices on her wrists and a black jacket.

Narration

_I keep asking myself how did I get to where I am. It was a normal Friday for me at a field trip to a joint-operation expo between Horizon Labs and another company called Web Enterprise. _**_Images show of students from a private school called Franklin academy attending a field trip to an expo. Another image show a woman wearing a black dress, with brown eyes and her dark hair tied back._**_ Apparently it was an expo of neuroscience, nanotech, advanced next step technology, and altered genetics. Pretty much all things considered scientific enhancement and technology. So basically, it was suppose to be just a normal day. Although, none of that didn't last long. _**_Image of a sixteen year old African-American with Native American descent wearing a blue hoodie, a red collar shirt, and tan khali pants. Unknown to everyone, there was a man in trench coat who had a strapped bomb to his chest. In a beat, he flicked the switch as an explosion occurred inside the expo. _**_I was caught in the explosion. There was some kids along with a couple of teachers and journalists looking to put something down for the article of their company. I felt like I was close to dying, or so I thought. _**_Image flash of the woman in the black dress kneeling down at the teen, holding a syringe with a mysterious fluid in her hand. She injected the syringe in his neck, leaving the teen to groan in pain. A spider had bit his neck stayed as the liquid entered inside his body and transformed the spider into a new species, with the woman picking the genetically altered spider off of him and sent it away. _**_It hurt at first in one minute, but it began to be usual in the next. It turned out that the lady who saved me was the CEO of Web Enterprise. Her name was Adriana Soria, and also close enough to be CEO of Horizon labs along with her own company. What she injected me with an experimental recovery serum. Or so I though. A spider that crawled toward my neck manage to become genetically altered from the serum and bit me in the process. I ended up being out of it for days, maybe five or six. After I was cleared, I was sent back home to my parents. _**_Image of a black woman hugging her son as his American Indian placed his hand on his son's shoulder. Two little girls hugged him close to their mother, one black and the other Indian like her father. _**_Then that's when my spider powers started to come. _**_Image of the teen has his bare hands and feet on the ceiling, in front of his parents. Next image show Adriana Soria being let inside their household, with a old man wearing a white collar dress shirt and black dress pants._**_ Ms. Soria came and explained everything that was happening to me. It turns out I had a hidden gene inside me called Homo Insectus, a vestigal insect gene that humans rarely have in their DNA. Sometimes Homo Insectus is unlocked with a sudden dose of radiation. She said it was originally from an extinct species called Arachnicai. So her and my parents talked for a solution. _

_I didn't understand it all, but the old coot Adriana brought Ezekiel Sims told my parents that I would be sent to a safe place. All talk about some guy name Merlon, Marlin, or Morlun who would try to kill me. That lead my parents to reculantly agree with the decision of sending me away to this hidden bunker in Sims Tower. _**_Images of a hidden bunker in Gramercy. Hard concrete walls, white marble floors. A cobalt blue couch that had a flatscreen TV sat in a short black table which had a DVD and Video casette player on a TV stand. 2 bedrooms with queen sized beds. The teen being taught in a school like manner by Adriana Soria, while Ezekiel Sims was teaching him his spider abilities. _**_Ever since I was sent to that bunker, I've been mostly homeschooling by Adriana and in training in my powers Ezekiel for as long as I can remember. There was also hand-to-hand combat training aside from my spider powers due to some help from mostly both of them. While Ezekiel cautioned me to stay here until this Morlun threat passes, Adriana insisted that I make my own choice. _**_Final image of Adriana showing the spider teenager a silver briefcase that had a black spider symbol on it._**_ Her words were: Whenever you are ready, open this briefcase. At that moment while I trained and stay hidden, I was relaying to make my own choice. The one I choose. My name is Jason Doyle, and this is my story._

Flashback...

Two days ago...

Sims tower. Manhatten, New York 4:15 p.m.

Jason POV

"Unbelievable." I sighed, turning off the TV as he leaped on the ceiling. "I've been here for almost two years. Maybe even three with nothing to watch but videos and DVDs. Seriously, why is there a VHS even in this bunker?" I started pacing back and forth. "I don't want to be cooked up here in this bunker for the rest of my life. What the hell does Ezekiel even want to keep me her? This Morlun thing is probably over."

I jumped off the ceiling as I headed to my room, going through my closet for anything. The only things that were in my closet, were the clothes and shoes I had brought in since I stayed in this stupid bunker. I remember there were times that Adriana would allow me to go outside for only a few hours everyday sometimes. Well, most of the times it would be for just a day. But that chance ceased last year for me all thanks to old man, Ezekiel. I looked down and noticed the same briefcase Adriana gave me when I first came to the bunker. As soon as I touched it with my own hand, a green light spider symbol appeared on the front opening the case. Inside was a black suit that had red webbing on the chest and mid-section with a large red spider symbol on the center of it. There was also red webbing on the upper arms and red shoulders along the way. On the back was a larger red spider symbol along with a web-like cape visible to see the spider emblem. A black mask with wide black lenses and red webbing along with a red lining on the lenses. The back of the gloves were red and the fingers were black just like the suit except with red webbing on the fingers. The boots had red toes with the big toes separated from the others. Also inside were wrist devices to go on each one. There was also a spiky red webbing belt. Lastly, there was a written letter on. It was from Adriana Soria herself as I picked up the letter and read it.

"_Dear Jacob, I leave you with this suit and wrist devices known as web-shooters. Never understood of these particular devices. I know you have organic webbing yourself, but you have to remember that your webs will cease if you have worn out your health. The web-shooters have automatic reload to stock you with another batch whenever they worn out completely. There are also other items such as a tracer and darts in the belt inside the briefcase. The darts can be to stun and/or paralyze them.I doubt Ezekiel made these web-shooters as he proclaims and I have no idea who actually has, but i would recommend that you use them wisely. You won't always have need of them, but I suggest you keep them until you are fully capable of generating webs without the need of your health and nutrition. As such, the best of luck to you and be sure to stay safe. Sincerely, Adriana Soria."_

I equipped one of the web shooters on my left wrist. 'Do these things even work?' I thought as a shot of web struck the ceiling. Yeah, they work. With a sly grin on my face, I stared at the costume and nodded my head. "Time to blow this place."

I was now wearing the costume Adriana had for me as I walked toward the metal door, with the mask in my hand while I looked down at the password lock. This costume fit me like a glove! I can see it showing my off my awesome physique. Pretty well-toned for someone like me. I typed the numbers 4367 when I saw a small screen appear to show the face of Ezekiel Sims.

"Jason, if you're listening to this, you need to understand. If you go out, it will mean the death of and countless more. It's about the fate of all just like you. All that matters is that you, the Bride, the Other, and the Scion remain safe."

I don't care. I want to see my family! I've been gone for two maybe even three years that I lost count.

"If you leave, you'll endanger everyone. You won't even be able to see your family if you leave this bunker."

I frowned upon hearing the mention of my own family. Know what? Screw it. I opened the door, leaving the safehouse I stayed in for nearly two or three years. "No matter what you say, I will see my family. You hear that, old man?" I shouted for him to hear

I was finally out. I mean, literally outside the roof of Sims Tower with one foot on the edge of the roof along with another in tow! I took in the view of the whole city, the sound of cars blowing their horns and people shout in complain filled my ears. Yep, that's Manhatten. I started to close my eyes, putting the mask on my face as I dive down the abandoned Sims Tower and swung away not using the web-shooters. I probably will never understand the sudden use of these web-shooters, even when I need to use them in case my health and nutrition goes down. The only known reason for me to use is only if my life was gravely injured in a heated fight. But the feel of outside air made me forget about it, leaving me to think about home and seeing my family again. All I wish to do is go see his mom and dad, plus my little sisters Claire and Tammy. I shot out another rope of web as I set a destination my family penthouse apartment in Tribecca.

Tribecca. Manhatten, New York 4:27 p.m.

I can't wait to see them again. It's been three years since I was in that bunker. I swung off a building as I ran on the wall and leaped off, shooting out another web rope near my family's home. I still remember the times I had with them. Going hunting with Dad, tasting Mom's chocolate chip cookies, watching Claire and Tammy soccer games. What should I say when I see them- I cut myself off when I noticed another family in my family's own house. What? What's going on? Where are my parents?! Where's Tammy and Claire?! They're... they're gone. Where... where are they? Where is everyone? I started asked myself in thought as I web swung somewhere else away from my family's house, which was filled with another

"Where are you?" I asked leaning on a building wall using my wall crawling ability, selecting out a song from my iPod. "In the meantime..." I trailed off as _Power _by Kayne West was about to be picked, until a buzzing sensation kicked in my head to warn me of impending danger. "What now?"

I looked down at three police cruisers chasing down a stolen truck, with a gunman shooting the police as I dove down spinning out a web swinging to the scene. I took another swing with one leg up and the other leg bend, passing a police cruiser in the process as I landed on the roof the carjacked truck. I tapped on the driver side door mirror to a man wearing a yellow and red jacket with the ugliest haircut I ever saw. He pointed out a gun and starting shooting along with another pair. I hate being shot up as I dodged from one side and cover their face in web on the other side of the truck. I fired a web to grip the back wheel axle of the truck, pulling it to a stop myself as the truck tipped over. I jumped off and shot out two strands of web and barely stopped it from hitting an elderly couple. I leaped above the truck and encased it with a web net large enough to hold it in place. I then see the guy with the terrible haircut kicked open the car door, struggling to get out of it.

"No one..." he paused falling on his ass. "No one gets the better of Herman Schultz!" the guy Herman finished

"Herman? That's your name? Watch out for Herman, everyone!" I mocked as he prepared to shoot me again. "No, no, no. Play nice there, Herman." I snatched the gun out of his hand with a web of rope and shot another and bring him flying toward me. I land a leg swipe kick and webbed him up near a street lamp pole. After that, I looked at the elderly couple. "You two okay?"

"We're fine. But a word of advice, son, don't be careless like that." the old man said to me

Huh?

"Come again?" I asked with a tone of confusion

"The way you stopped that truck you could have hurt someone. Even though you didn't, you can't afford to act careless." the elderly man explained

"I don't act careless." I said. Not most of the time. I looked back and saw the truck was nearly close to the elder couple. "Oh, I see it now. Sorry."

"Just be careful with that kind of power, son. With that great power of yours, there must also come great responsibly." he advised

"Thank you." I then noticed the shirt they were wearing had a teenager on it that was suddenly familiar to me for some reason. "Who's that? The kid on the shirt?" I asked them as I saw them look down

"Our nephew, Peter Parker."

Peter Parker. Why do I have the feeling I've heard that before? As if I somehow seen him before. I just couldn't place it though. I looked at what the words said: _call 1-800- help Peter. _The next thing I do is look up and see the same picture on the billboard with the same thing, but there was something about a Spider-Woman. Spider-Woman? Wait, there's someone with spider powers just like me? Does that mean i'm not the only spider person, and does a insect gene? Before I could press on further, the buzzing sensation in my head came back as a soda can hit me in the back of my head

"What the hell?!" I blurted out in frustration to see an angry crowd booing insults at me all of a sudden. Did these people just throw a can after they saw me save someone for crying out loud?! An old couple i might add! "How throws a soda can at someone? Honestly?!"

"Get outta here, you freak!"

"Menace!"

"You're just like that Spider-Woman!"

"Freeze!"

A couple of cops aiming their guns at me. "Hands over her head there, Spider-Man." one of them said

Did he just call me Spider-Man? Spider-Man. I like that name! I would have been even stoked except for a .38 pistol pointed at my damn face!

I darted forward and leaped, shooting a line of web and zipped away from the cops. I swear, the nerve of those people! But I was still wondering about something. Who was this Spider-Woman everyone was talking about? And why was she this big threat? This menace like I am right now?

Flashback end.

The next day...

After stopping muggings and avoiding the cops all together, I swing through the city as Spider-Man seeing if there was anything else I could do. I'll be honest, it's a catchy name. Spider-Man, Spider-Man. Does whatever a spider can. Spins a web, any size. Catches thieves, just like flies. Look up, here comes the Spider-Man! Then all of a sudden, my head starts buzzing again. Before I could even act I was tackled into the ground by someone as we were now in the alleyway. I manage to get a good look at my attacker, getting into a defensive stance. To my surprise it was a man wearing victorian era clothing.

"Hey, buddy." I started rushing toward him. "The victorian era of London called. They said they want their clothes back!"

All of a sudden he managed to catch my fist, but luckily I sent a kick to his chest that caused me to back away from him. Before I could counterattack, the guy just slammed me do to a wall with his hand on her neck.

"It would be best if you just give up, totem." he said

Totem? What the hell is he talking about?!

"Who are you? What the hell do you want from me?!"

"I am Morlun, and what I want is... oh what's the point? You won't live enough to even know."

Morlun? Wait, this is the 'morlun' Ezekiel told me about! Damn it!

I kicked him away and sent strong hooks across his face. One left and one right, follow by a backflip kick to his chin. Morlun launched his palm at my back and sent me flying away. That almost hurt my back. Just how strong is this bastard?! Before he even had a chance to come at me again, I saw- I saw people in spider outfit. Two spidermen wearing red and blue, with one of them a girl from what I could tell attacked Morlun while another spiderman in medieval armor stabbed his leg with a blade. I saw another red and blue spiderman lifted me up.

"You alright there, Spidey?" he asked

"Yeah, but who are you people?" I replied as the blonde spider girl somehow glide in

"Consider us the spider-army and we're here to save your hide." she said staring at my costume for a second. "Nice outfit BTW."

"Nora, bring up a portal now." said the spiderwoman who had a Hispanic accent

"You got it, Spider-Mom." she said as a portal from behind. "Everyone start moving your sorry hides through that portal, on the double. 90s spidey, Spectacular, Spyder-Knight come on! Move it, Spider-Marines!"

"Nora Elizabeth Morales." the red suited spiderwoman scolded

"Oh, sorry. Got carried away there." she and the other spiderman grabbed me and made a run toward the portal as did the other spidermen

"Wait! Would someone tell me what's going on?" I asked freaking out

"The fate of all spiders has come, young squire! We need every able bodied spiders if we are to win this war." the medieval spiderman said to me

"Where are we going?"

"To get a few spidermen from another reality."

No Pov

Earth 610 cemetry.

"Mom. Dad. I'm here, a little bit too late I might add." said Terry Komori, the spiderman of Earth 610 as he placed flowers on their graves. "Let's see. You know I became Spider-Man and so did Miles, had to fend off a symboite invasion, find out Peter Parker was still alive, and help stop an alien invasion two months ago. I've already been to Laurie's grave before I could meet with you guys. I forgot to tell you, I'm with someone else. Her name is Gwen Stacy and I know you two would have liked her. You especially, mom. I just wish I could have saved you guys."

"You're not having a guilt trip, are you?" said an old voice

Terry looked back to see Peter Parker, Elizabeth "Betty" Brent, and Ezekiel Sims standing behind him.

Peter took a step beside him. "You had no way of knowing I was in trouble. The same goes for your parents, Terry."

"Yeah, but I still wish I could have done something."

"You didn't lose everything. You still have your Uncle and Aunt, and your sister Kim." Betty reminded

"This life, it's gets more challenging. I know from experience and especially watching Peter here get his hide beaten."

"So, in other words you're saying I'm Spider-Man til the day I die?"

"Not exactly, kid. That's not how it works."

"I bet to differ." said a different female voice which surprised the four as they spur around at the direction of the voice. They see a woman in a victorian gown dress, with twisted versions of Vulture, Rhino, Scorpion, and Vermin. "Start fleeing when you have the chance, prey!"


	2. Chapter 2

Issue 2: Assembling the Spider-army

Earth 610. Cemetery.

The cemetery began to become a battlefield as Peter unleashed a split kick while his hand was upon a twisted Rhino's, striking the twisted version of Scorpion and Vermin in the head. Terry shot a BEV blast who coming near Betty while Ezekiel attacked the insane vulture from behind, leaving Terry to fire another blast at Rhino. It barely had any effect whatsoever as the twisted Rhino charged at him, hitting him on the lower side of his stomach after blocking the impact. Before Betty could make a move, her neck was grabbed by the Victorian dress woman as Ezekiel landed a punch across her face letting go of Betty. Betty's eyes suddenly started to glow as a spider symbol appeared on her chest, leaving to see her in impending danger. All of a sudden, a bright light circled around Betty as she somewhat vanished through a portal.

"Betty!" Peter yelled coming to her aid, only for the portal to close as he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt by Verna

"Shame. I was looking to feast on her." she stared at Peter with predatory glee. "I'll feast on you instead."

A portal appeared from above all of them as a teenage spider-girl in a blue costume with a red spider design shot a type of bio-electric venom blast at Verna's back. "Not going to happen, queen crazy. You and her hounds have the selected course of 'no spiders' appetizers on the menu." she said as six more spider people leaped out of the portal

"Spider heroes of Earth 610, suit up!" Petra said, caving the scorpion hound's head down on the ground through a kick stomp

"To arms, my spider brethren!" Spyder-Knight called out as him, 90s Spidey, and Spectacular tackled Rhino to the ground

"What he said." Jason said kicking Vermin in the air in mid-air. "Come with us if you want to live and keep being a badass!"

"What's going on?" Peter asked quickly changing into his red and gold Scarlet Spider costume. "Who the hell are these people?"

Spider-Mom lifted Terry up with her arm on his waist and his arm on her shoulder. "We'll explain on the way. Right now, we need to leave."

"Wait a minute, I know that voice. It can't-" Terry brought his head to gaze at the red suited spiderwoman. "Ms. Morales?"

90s Spidey webbed Verna's while Petra landed a kick toward her chest. "We're moving out! Nora, bring up another portal. Rio grab him and let's go."

Nora Morales the Spider-Girl of this universe summoned a portal as her, 90s Spidey, Spectacular, and Spyder-Knight leaped toward it. Peter and the remaining spider's sensed another portal appeared to reveal Morlun, landing on the gravestone of Terry Komori's parents. Petra, Nora, Peter, and Ezekiel jumped on the portal as they were pulled. Terry's blood boiled as he glared at Morlun with nothing but rage in his eyes as Spider-Mom lead Terry to the portal, leaving the Spider-Man of Earth 610 to stop for a moment. He pointed his finger at Verna.

"I don't know what the hell this is all about," he then pointed his finger at Morlun. "But you people just made this personal. Especially you." he finished as him and Spider-Mom were pulled in the portal as it faded away

"Always personal with these totems." Morlun said unamused. "Will they ever learn that their doom awaits them?"

"Hmph." Verna scoffed. "He reminds me of that little troublesome Spider-Man from Earth 1610."

"For now, we go back home to Loomworld. Father will be waiting for us." Morlun as him and Verna make their way to a portal

Earth 13. Temporary safehouse of the Spider-army

The spider team arrived after recruiting the Spidermen of Earth-610 and Jason Doyle, the Spider-Man of Earth-65. The place they were in looked to be Central Park, a central park in another universe that is. There were at least a dozen spider people, leading to be twenty strong in fact. There were spidermen, women, a spider raptor, and even a spider-pig which surprised Terry and especially Jason. Terry turned on his Equip-Bracer and equipped his spider suit as his clothes were replaced by an unknown substance. Black suit with a red chest, shoulders, and back, with a black spider design on the front and back of his costume. A red mask with wide lenses. Red wrist sleeves and gloves, with a spider symbol on the wrists and black fingers on the gloves. Ezekiel pulled off his clothes wearing his Spider cult garb with a sword shealth on his back. He brought up a face mask with a spider insignia on the front.

Jason on the other hand noticed a older version of the Spider-Man that saved him. Aside from him, there was a dark haired woman wearing a black and white suit with black webbing on the torso of her outfit, a red s on the middle of her chest and a red facewrap covering her mouth and nose noticing her Asian heritage. A midnight black shoulder length woman wearing a red bodysuit with yellow gloves and boots, web gliders under her arms and down to the sides of her chest. A spiderman with a union jack symbol. A blonde haired spiderwoman with a black hairband. She had on a black leggings, a white torso with purple patterns with black webbing, and a hood from behind her along with a white mask that have purple lining on her lenses. Down to her foot seem to be blue lining on her feet. Lastly, there was a spiderman in a red coat and blue pants as he made his way to them.

"You made it back unharmed. Good work." the Old Spiderman said as he glanced at the new recruits. "This is them?"

"Aye. What is thou plan? Is there a strategy involved?" Spyder-Knight asked the Old Man Spider-Man

"We find this other spider-army and joined forces." Old Man Spider-Man replied. "We all have to stand together if we're going to defeat the Morlun and his family once and for all."

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" Jason shouted

"From every reality and dimension, spider people are having their life essences taken by Morlun and his family." Spider-Mom explained. "This family is known as the Inheritors who live by feeding the super beings powered by animal properties. Including insects like spiders."

"So in other words, they're energy vampires?"

"Yes." Nora replied

"Doesn't a stake kill them?"

"They're not that kind. They seem to have a weakness to radiation from what we could tell." Nora stated as she removed her mask to show her hazel eyes. "These guys are dangerous and they'll anyone getting in their way to feed on us spider totems no matter what."

"Don't blame yourself for what happened, Nora." Spider-Mom said gently as she placed a hand on Nora's shoulder

"I know, Mom."

"Nora?" Terry glanced at the fourteen year old. "Nora Morales? Miles' little sister? You're that Nora?"

"Hi, Terry."

"I can't believe you're fourteen. In my world, you're still-"

"Ten? Just four years away from becoming a teen. Anyway, we needed the best and that best is this guy." Nora gesture to Peter Parker, the Spider-Man of Earth-616

"What ever happened to Betty? When we were fighting one of us inheritors-"

"The original Madame Web, Cassandra had a failsafe to teleport any new Madame Webs away to a hidden place only she knew of." Old Man Spider-Man stated. "Whatever your friend is, she is away from the Inheritors grasp. The failsafe also shields those not picked away from your earth."

"That means Miles, Jess, and Ben are safe in the meantime." Terry said as Peter nodded his head

"Why my older self?" 610 Scarlet Spider asked

"Because of out all of us, he's the only one who's fought an inheritor... and won!" Spider UK stated as he glanced at Amazing Spider-Man. "In Harry Potter terms, you're the-" he is cut off by a sudden reading from his wrist device used to teleport to another dimensions and find more spider people. "I got a second reading on the other team."

"That's the other team you mentioned, is it?"

"Yes."

"We should go." Old Man Spider-Man declared

Cindy Moon, better known as Silk observed all the spider people she was now with. "Spiders, spiders everywhere." she said. 'I wonder... ' she looked to one group. 'Do I share the bond with any of them...' Silk looked toward another group. 'That I share with **my **Peter.' Silk glanced at Cosmic Spidey and Ben Reilly, the Spider-Man of Earth-94. 'Didn't get a **hit **off the Cosmic guy or blondie here.' she finally gazed at Kaine, the Scarlet Spider of Earth-616, Peter Parker of Earth-610, and Jason Doyle of Earth-65. 'Ooh. Hel-lo. Mr. All-in red. What's you story?' she glanced at Peter of 610. 'This one looks like Peter, but younger and with a little bit of long hair.' Silk lastly turned her gaze to Jason Doyle, the recent Spider-Man of Earth-65. 'Then there's this one. I'm getting this strange feeling off of him. Pheromones, maybe? No, that's not it. It's- no. Important things matter right now. Have to focus.'

"Then let's get this other team."

"That's the plan." Spider UK replied

"Three teams should do it." Old Man Spidey folded his arms together. "Reilly, Stacy, fall in."

"No! Gwen stays behind!" 616 Peter protested

"What'd I do?" Gwen stacy slightly offended as if she was blamed for something

"Parker, why aren't you-" 616 Peter cut Terry off

"Gwen's not coming."

"What's with him?" Terry inquired to him

Rio brought her mouth to Terry's ear. "In his reality, he lost Gwen Stacy. She was his first love."

"Wait, seriously?" Terry asked in a whisper as Rio nodded her head. "God."

Old Man Spider-Man tossed a wrist device. "All right, 'chosen one'. Let's see what you got. Your own portal device/ communicator. Pick a team."

"I'm in."

"Great. So, me, Miguel, Spider-Woman, Silk-"

"No. not Silk. Especially not Jason." Old Man Spider objected

Jason glared at Old Man Spider-Man. "Why the hell not?"

"I have my reasons."

Jason snitched the portal device and opened to where the other spider team where. "Guess what? To hell with your reason, old man!" he spat jumping through the portal

"Jason! Damn it!" Old Man Spidey along with 616 Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Woman, Ben Reilly Spider-Man, and Kaine jumped through the portal as well

"May, Ham, you're with Billy." Rio said as he used her portal device to where Jason Doyle was heading. "Those Peter called, you're with us. Terry, Nora, younger Peter with me."

Cosmic Spider-Man held her baby brother in his hands. "Don't worry, May. I'll watch after your little brother." he assured her as she, Spider UK, and Spider-Ham jumped in. Rio along with Terry Komori, Peter Parker the Scarlet Spider of Earth 610, and 610 Nora Morales leaped toward the portal

"This won't end well, will it?" Ezekiel inquired

"Not at all." Cosmic Spidey answered

"Yikes. Things are about to go south real fast." Anya Corazon, the Spider-Girl of Earth-616 said

Earth-928. Neuva York, 2099.

Other team hideout.

"Look alive, fellas. We got company." Noir Spider-Man said

"Waste 'em?" Assassin Spider-Man replied

"Nah, they're with us."

"How can you tell?"

"For starters, the same dress code." Noir replied as the spider team from Earth 13 arrived at the other team's hangout

"Yeah, yeah. We come in peace. Listen, we're running outta-" Spider-Ham is interrupted by Spider-Monkey

"A talking pig?! That's insane!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Okay, that wins. Nothing is topping that today."

"Boss! You better get out here!" Ashely Barton, Spider-Woman of Earth-807128 said. "You need to see this!"

Otto Octavius, the self-ascribed Superior Spider-Man approached his group in frustation. "Off all the insufferable- I was in the middle of an important experiment! What have you buffoons done now?"

"No. It can't be-" Peter said in shock. 'Doc Ock?! How is this possible? Is he from another dimension or...'

"Who the hell is that?" Jason glanced at Peter. "Is that guy you?"

Terry glanced at 610 Peter. "Peter, is that-"

"That's not me." 610 Peter quickly said. "Whoever that guy is, **he** is definetely not me."

"I'm going to agree with you on that, Pete." Terry replied

"That's odd. My scanner says he's from the 616-"

"What? Like me?"

"Silk? I told you not to come!"

"So what? I'm here."

"You especially!" Old Man Spider snapped at Jason

"Who cares?"

"Foolish boy, you understa-"

"Then explain it, damn it." Jason growled

"Wait, how he is here?" 616 Spider-Woman asked 616 Peter and Kaine

"A clone?"

"There was one point where he got shoved out of time..." Peter stated, trailing off as he noticed 2099 stare out the city. "It must've brought him here. Into the future."

"Son of a glutch."

"Miguel?"

"Not just any future. My future. I'm home."

"Miguel, please not now. We gotta deal with this!"

"Look lively, people." Spider UK said catching the attention of the spider people on both sides of the team. "We don't have much time. You all have to come with us to our safe zone now, before-"

"You!" Superior spat pointing at Spider UK. "British idiot. Shut up. That goes for all of you mindless dolts! I had under control until you lot came stumbling in!"

Jason scoffed. "Like you did any better."

"I have been studying these inheritors for months, boy!" Superior snapped at Jason. "Assembling my army! Fighting them! And winning!" he brought out a small device as he held it in his hand. "See this?! A cloaking device. I built this! It masks our 'scent' from them..." he trailed off glancing at Kaine. "But only up to a point. Take Kaine here. His readings are abnormally high. Explain!"

"Back off!" Kaine barked. "I don't know why i'd-"

"He is the 'other'. A being unique to his or any dimension." Superior also touched the readings at 610 Peter and Jason. "As well as these two." then at Silk. "And this girl... this strangely fetching woman. Her levels are off the charts."

"Why didn't I see this before." Old Man Spider said glancing at 610 Peter, then straight at Superior. "That's Silk. She's the 'bride'. A special totem who-"

"Totems?! Spare me supertitions, old man..." Superior ranted. "I'm talking science with enough of our unique signature together. Especially with these four, it won't take long to find-" he stopped himself when he and the other spider people noticed glowing yellow lights of web on the floor and ceiling.

Jason suddenly groaned as his hands were on his head. "My head!"

"It's your spider sense, kid. You'e not the only one that's feeling it." 616 Peter said

"And what were sensing is trouble." Terry added as him and 610 Peter slowly got to fighting stances

A bulky man with long hair, wearing victorian era clothing jumped out. "What have we here?! Oh, Weaver, you have outdone yourself this time! So many spiders! Why it's a vertible banquet!"

"Who the hell is this jerk?"

"Look at him! He's Morlun times ten!"

"You fools! Any other time, this would be certain doom! But fortunately for you all... I'm here! Superior got into a defensive stance. "Team, like I trained you- attack!"

Assassin Spider-Man, cyborg Spider-Man, and Noir opened fire at Daemos which was slowly having little affect. Ashey Barton, Six armed Spider-Man, and Spider Monkey tackled Daemos head-on. But all three were not outside, along with Cyborg Spider-Man being destroyed in the process.

"Cyborg's down!" Spider Punk yelled

"Your plans aren't working! Everyone all together, now!" Amazing Spider-Man as 610 Terry, Ultimate Miles, and Spider-Mom joined him

"You heard the man, people! All together!" Terry yelled firing BEV blasts at Daemos

"I'll give it my best..."

"Be careful, Miles!"

"Mom?!"

"Miles?!" Amazing and New Ultimate said

"Peter? I thought the boss-guy was you!" Miles exclaimed

"So did I!" Terry added

"Yes and no. long story." Amazing replied

"And Mom?!"

"From an alternate dimension." Nora approached. "And I'm your sister. From his dimension." she said referring to Terry

"We'll explain later."

"Daemos! I've been waiting for this!" Mayday snarled web zipping toward the inheritor

"Yeah? Get in line!" Kaine growled as spikes formed on his arms, charging at Daemos

"The Other!" Daemos grinned once he saw Mayday. "And the orphan girl! Oh, this is glorious!" spiders began landing blows to hold off Daemos. "That's it spiders! Make me work for my supper!"

"This is my fault." Silk said in self-blame as she watched the battle go on. "I should have never come."

"No, you and Jason should have never left your bunker."

"How do you...?" Jason looked back at Old Man Spider. "You." he suddenly punched Old Man Spider in the face. "I should have realized it was you."

"Whoa, whoa!" Silk held Jason back. "Stop, this isn't the time for that!"

"Now if you don't mind..." Superior paused four mechanical spider legs popped out. "There's a battle going on!" he leaped onward to Daemos. "One I intend to win- with overwhelming and superior force!" he finished striking Daemos with all four spider legs impacted on his back

"My God." 610 peter gasped

"You... you killed him."

"Yeah, that guy's not you."

"Yeah, definetely." Miles agreed with Terry

"The sensors slow that Kaine struck the most damage. Of course, the killing blow was mine." Superior boasted

"Jesus, this is..."

"Wrong..."

"No, it's not. It's justice, just wish by my hand."

"You don't mean that, May." Nora said. "But something isn't right. Aside from this."

"I've fought his kind before. When they die, they crumble to dust."

"A stasis charge. You augmented your weapons with 2099 tech."

"And now we have tactical advantage. We can study the corpse and learn more of the enemy's weakness." Superior stated

"I can help. I am a bit of a bio-specialist myself." Six armed Spider-Man said

"As am I." May Reilly the lady Spider replied

"I'll coming too. You need someone who knows about tech." Nora insisted

"Information is key. And from what we've learn..." Superior glanced and pointed at Silk. "This woman. Silk is the source of all our problems. Especially this one!" he concluded pointing at Jason

"Shut up!" Jason retorted, sending a jab across Superior's face

"It doesn't matter what any of you believe." Old Man Spider started. "You're all just fumbling around in the dark. I'm the only one here who knows what's really going on. And you all better listen to me if you want to-" Old Man Spider's neck was violently snapped by an approaching hand from behind

"Sorry. You were saying?" Daemos taunted smirking as two people wearing victorian era clothing, twins stood out. Blonde hair, one male and one female with the woman holding daggers and the man holding a whip

"You'll have to forgive our brother, Daemos. He's always interrupting people." she said smiling deviously

"And turning up late. Took him forever to get dressed." the male twin said

"You bastards!" Jason snarled

"Impossible! I killed him. You all saw!"

"We did."

"Everyone, through a portal! We're bugging out, now!"

"He's back? How is that #$% back?!"

"Worry about later. Everyone make a jump to the portal!" Terry shouted

"We'll by us some time!" 616 Spider-Woman said as her and Terry Komori flew up

"No! We have to pull out. We can't win this."

"Especially since there is three of them." Spider-Mom replied

The whole was a battlefield, as the twins Brix and Bora began attacking spiders while Daemos finished off Assassin Spider-Man. Nora helped Mayday fight off Daemos, while Terry and 610 peter backed up Spider-Ham and the rest of the spiders from the twins Bora and Brix. Spider-Mom relashed a spinning roundhouse at Daemos, along with a left jab at Bora as she webbed Brix's hand. 610 Peter sent a kick to the male twin inheritors chest while Terry sent a double kick to the head. Ben Reilly and Kaine concluded to the point with the sudden appearance of Daemos, was that he was a clone due to crumble to dust once death closen near him.

"As the two guys who know the most about this stuff... guess it's up to us to go there and-"

"Three. There's three of us who 'know about this stuff'." Jessica Drew of Earth 1610 said. "I'm coming too!"

"Jess?! You're bailing on me?"

"Miles, I have to do this. It's a clone-thing, you wouldn't under-" she did not finish what to say before she went inside the portal

"Jess!" Miles yelled. "Can't believe she did that."

"Worry about that later, Miles. We're all going." Peter said putting a hand on Miles' shoulder while he pointed the portal to Miles

"Jess probably knew where the source on how these guys keep coming back." Terry said to Peter. "She, Ben, and Kaine will meet us after they're done there." he glance at Miles. "In the meantime, head for the portal."

"But-"

"Grab a portal and get to safety." Spider-Mom said. "Miles, go. Please for me."

"I- Okay, mom." Miles heading to the portal as Rio followed him in

"Parker-"

Jason looked down and saw Old Man Spider still breathing. "He's still alive." he pulled off Old Man Spider-Man's mask off, revealing to be Ezekiel Sims

"Ezekiel?!"

"From a world where Morlun killed you. Got this... stupid suit made. Carried on in your name." he weakly said

"You know all about the totems. About Morlun and his family. You called Silk the 'bride'."

"The Bride, the Other, and the Scion." Ezekiel stated in a weaken tone as he coughed out blood from his mouth. "Keep them safe or all of this was for nothing." he then stared up at Jason. "Jason... you're the Guardian. And Peter Parker from 610 is the Ultimate. You- you-" his eyes closed as he died

"Sorry, Parker!" Silk swept the portal device as she swung away. "Need this. Gotta make things right. Those freaks are drawn to me? I can use that! Lead 'em away from the rest of you."

"Silk! Hold on, i'll-"

"Don't!" 616 Spider-Woman objected. "I'll go! The team needs you, oh, 'chosen one' remember?"

"She's right!"

"Fine!"

"Turtleneck, after her!"

"Turtleneck?"

"No my name, doll."

"Doll?"

One of the inheritors caught Spider-Man 2099, six armed Spidey, and Lady Spider in their eye. "Shock! They've spotted us. You got the corpse?"

"Yeah, what now?"

"Run for it!"

"You heard him. Book it!" Nora said as she swung with them

"I'm going with you guys." Jason declared swinging beside them. "I'll do whatever I can to help out."


	3. Chapter 3

Issue 3: On the Run

Earth-928. Nueva York, Nueva York. 2099

Spider-Man 2099 along with Lady Spider and Six armed spider-man swung through the futuristic dystopian city of the year 2099. Following them are Nora Morales, the Spider-Girl of Earth-610 and the Spider-Man of Earth-65 Jason Doyle who was carrying the dead body of the Daemos. Miguel and his team were fleeing from the Inheritors after their scuffle in Superior's hideout, trying to stay out of sight from the Inheritor and the Public Eye. The future police force was owned by the corrupt corporation known as Alchemax. They came to a stop in 2099's penthouse apartment where they noticed a brown haired man with a scarf around his neck, and goggles on his forehead.

"Holy-!"

"Calm down, Gabe. It's me, brother." 2099 said to Gabe

"I know it's you, Miggy! What I don't know who the hell **these** guys are!" he exclaimed

"They're Spider-Men from other dimensions." 2099 stated

"Of course they are! I mean, why else would they be?" Gabe said, calming down after being his brother's new guests as six armed Spider-Man extended his lower hand to him

"I'm Peter Parker. I took a formula to try and get rid of my powers and wound up with four extra arms." he said

"Well, sure. Because that's bound to happen." Gabe muttered. "Which one do I shake?" he asked

"The one I'm extending." Six armed Spidey replied

Nora waved her hand. "I'm Nora. Call me Spider-Girl." she pointed her thumb at the Spider-Man of Earth-65. "This is Jason."

Jason only waved his hand at 2099's brother. "S'up."

"And this is Spider-Lady." 2099 introduced

"Lady Spider, actually." said spiderwoman corrected taking off her steampunk mask. "But you can call me May."

2099 side glanced at Lady Spider. "Fine. This is May. May this is my brother, Gabriel." he introduced her to his brother

"Uh... hi, I'm Gabriel." Gabe rubbed the back of his head as he extended his hand to Lady Spider

"Yes, I know." she said shaking his hand

"And you're May."

"Two for two." May replied

Jason and Nora shook their heads. "Someone's blushing." he whispered to her

"Obviously." Nora scoffed

"How did you get a part of this?"

"You mind the Spider-Girl thing?" she inquired as Jason nodded his head. "Terry and my brother Miles have been part of the whole Spider-Man since they got bit by a spider. Pretty much like I did."

"I get the feeling you're going to say a but in there." Jason added

"But... I was reculant to be Spider-Girl." Nora stated. "I was scared."

"So was I since I first had my power." Jason replied. "What happened with you?"

Flashback.

Earth-610. Hospital. Brooklyn, New York 8:00 p.m.

"Requesting back-up! I repeat: requesting back-up!" a policeman shouted on his radio before his neck was snapped by a twisted version of Vermin, one of Verna's 'hounds'

"Where are you little totem?" she called out. "I know you are here." her 'hounds' Scorpion and Vermin followed behind her

"Freeze!" yelled another officer. "Last warning: Freeze!" Verna did not comply as the officer started shooting his pistol

"How annoying." Verna said as a twisted version of Scorpion crushing the officer's head using its pincer. "Come out, girl!" she shouted as a SWAT team arrived and opened fire on her hounds

Amidst the chaos going inside the hospital, fourteen year old Nora Morales cowered in a janitor's closet. Two days ago she had a normal life. She was into High school as a starting freshman and was ready to get her day started. A day afterschool, Nora went to Horizon labs to see an expo. Once she set foot inside, her life was turned upside-down when Nora got bitten by a genetically enhanced spider. She had the same proportions of a spider, even the spider sense. However, she started to have other abilities beside those of any spider person. She had fangs which would paralyze anyone she bit, the power of self propelled flight through gliding, and bio-electric venom blasts. On the next day, Verna arrived to take her life essence. Her brother Miles, Jessica Drew, and Benjamin Reilly protected her with help from the New Warriors.

In the end, her brother along with their father ended up hurt and was sent to the hospital in Brooklyn. She could hear the screaming outside the janitor closet, terrorfied for her life.

"Totem! Show yourself!" Verna shouted as she glanced to see a eighteen year old Miles Morales unconscious in the next room. "Not the one I am looking for, but you will do."

Before Verna could make her move, she was suddenly shot in the shoulder and chest with the bullet barely having any effect. She glared at look at who shot her.

"Stay away from my son!" Rio Morales yelled firing more shots with the pistol

"How dare you!" Verna roared as she grabbed her neck, slamming her to a wall. "Do you have any idea who I am?!"

Nora watched her mother being choked by Verna with wide eyes. 'Mom!' she thought, breaking out of the closet and tackling Verna to the floor with her teeth on the Inheritor's neck. "Stay away from my mother!" she mumbled as her landed blows left and right across Verna's face

Nora leaped away and got into a fighting stance, glaring straight at the Inheritor who attempted to harm her family just to find her. She charged directly at Verna as the Inheritor pounced on her, which left Nora to counter by leaping forward and kick the side of her face. Verna lashed out sending her fist to Nora who had her back to a wall as a hole was left in its place. Nora retaliated by stabbing her two fingers in Verna's throat, with the bio-electric venom from her fingertips to zap the female Inheritor. Verna had enough and grabbed Nora by her hair.

"You little brat!" Verna tossed Nora aside. "Filthly creature." she grabbed Nora by her neck, ready to take her life essence as a portal appeared out of nowhere

Out of the portal, Old Man Spider-Man, Spider-Girl Petra, and two others jumped out and kicked Verna away from Nora. The first spiderman had on a red mask covering his face as usual, but in the attire of a pirate captain in the 18th century. The last spiderman was wearing a red mask and clothing which Doctor Strange would wear. Red cloak and blue suit with a scarlet spider symbol on his chest and a red sash around his waist. The Pirate Spider-Man shot Verna in the arm which made her remove Nora from her grasp as Spider Strange blasted her along with a magical bolt of energy.

Nora looked and saw her mother on the floor. "Mom. Mom!" she rushed and held her mother in her arms

"Nora?" Rio looked at her daughter, trying to be conscious. "Honey, how did- Look at what you can, baby."

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I should have done something. She was after me. If I had stood earlier-" her mom interrupted her by pointing her finger on Nora's mouth

"Don't blame for what happened to me." Rio told her daughter as Spider Strange's hands glowed with magic. "It's not your fault."

"I can be of assistance." he said walking toward them

"Wait, wait! What are you doing?" Nora inquired still holding her mother in her arms

"I am healing your mother, young lady. And we don't have much time left either." he stated using healing magic on Nora's mother

"We need to leave. Now." Old Man Spider-Man declared

"What? No. What about my-"

"Your family will be safe if you come with us." Spider Strange assured her. "I have placed a spell that will protect them until this ordeal with the Inheritors is taken care of."

"We'll explain everything real soon, lass. Right now, we need to leave." Pirate Spider-Man told her

Old Man Spider-Man crouched down to Nora. "We need you and every other spider." he said to her

Rio cupped her daughter's face with her hand. "Honey, go. I'll be fine."

"But, I... Okay, mom." Nora nodded as she stared at the Spider-Men. "I promise I'll be back." she said hugged her mother

"I know you will." Rio replied hugging her daughter back. "Go." Nora nodded following the Spidermen through the portal as it closed

Flashback end.

Earth-928. Nueva York, Nueva York. 2099.

"Damn." Jason

"Yeah, damn."

"Spider sense!" both said in unison as Daemos burst out of the wall

"There you are! You led me to quite the chase! Took me ten whole minutes to find you!" Daemos took a step further. "The body you stole! Where is it?" he demanded

"Where you'll never find it, Daemos." Six armed Spidey retorted as he spinned his web using all his arms. "Go! Go! I'll stall him!"

Daemos grabbed all the web in the palm of his hand. "Will you now?" he inquired in a unamused tone. "How are you going to do that?" he slammed Six armed Spider-Man to the ground. "Dazzle me with your witt? Fluster me with your intellect? Try to seduce me, perhaps?" Daemos' face was covered in web by Spider-Girl

"You are officially disgusting." she said launching a double kick to the face, preparing to launch a left jab

"Wait your turn, child!" Daemos barked swatting her along with 2099 and Lady Spider. "You all are rather impatient. Now then..." he trailed off, picking up Six armed Spidey from the ground as his life essence was being taken away. "You were quite delicious! That formula of yours really juiced you up. Made you exceptionally tasty." Daemos said feeling the life essence course within him as Jason's eyes widened under his mask. "I suspect that wasn't your purpose, but it's impossible to argue with results. Now." Daemos trailed off throwing the dead Six armed Spider-Man out of the hole he came in. "Who dies next?" he deviously asked with a evil grin on his face

His answer came in a fist to the face by Lady Spider. "Keep back, creature!" she hissed as Nora joined in, kicking Daemos square in the chest. "Run, you two! I'll hold him off!"

"Yes, by all means. Because that plan worked with your predeccesor." Daemos grabbed both of their necks. "What's this?" he glanced at Lady Spider. "You're no spider."

"I... I am..." Lady Spider still rasping for air

"You're not! You're just some... some pretender wearing mechanical legs." Daemos taunted, smiling deviously. "You have made yourself in the spider's image. You have the essence, but you reek of technology. Still..." the Inheritor licked Lady Spider's face playfully.

"EWWW!"

"You... are... so gross!" Nora spat at Daemos' face

Daemos gazed at Spider-Girl. "You on the other hand, have the essence within you. So young. Perhaps I can find other ways to amuse myself with you both." Suddenly, Daemos was blasted away as Miguel O'Hara's brother held a energy-based weapon in his hands

"I think the "ewww" part covers it."

The inheritor glared at Gabe. "How dare y-" Daemos was cut off with another blast as he was sent flying back, out of the apartment complex

Miguel snapped his fingers to bring Jason back into reality. "Wake up, kid!" he glanced at his brother. "Gabe! Where the hell-?!"

"It's Dana's. She left it here as a "just in case" weapon." he explained

"Holy shock, man!" 2099 exclaimed

"Go. Get him."

"On it." Jason said as he and 2099 jumped down

Lady Spider ran up to Gabe. "Thank you!" she exclaimed kissing him on the lips

"Thanks!" Nora said jumping down with 2099 and Jason

"Sure... stop by anymore!"

2099 and Jason landed on the floor outside the future, as Spider-Man 2099 saw the damage was doing in order to bring them out. 2099 found an unconscious Public Eye officer and grabbed the collar of his uniform.

"Tyler! Tyler Stone!" he growled. "I know you're listen, so listen to me very carefully. You sent back in time to the year 2014. Ordinarily I would beat the living crap out of you for that. But this is your lucky day today. I'm about to give you a free pass." 2099 had a furrowed expression under his mask. "Alchemax, floor 82, lab C. you know what I mean. Have it ready." he finished letting go of the unconscious Public Eye officer

"You have a plan?"

"Yeah, kid. Follow me!"

Jason follwed Spider-Man 2099 through the future city of Nueva York, as they shot out ropes of web to search for Daemos. They found the Inheritor on the sky bike searching for Lady Spider and Nora, seeing a demonic grin on Daemos' face.

"Anyone else?"

"Yeah." 2099 webbed a turbine as Daemos was tossed out

"Us!" Jason finished as he sent a strong kick to the back of the Inheritor's head, having him crash directly toward a nearby sky car

"I have him!" Lady Spider said covering Daemos' hands in web, keeping him strapped to the sky car

"Do you, pretend spider?" Daemos inquired with his hands on the broken sky car. "My offer is still open, you know. You may be a sham of a spider, but I admire your spirit. And your figure is quite striking. Share yourself with me willingly and-" Lady Spider cut him off

"I would rather die."

"That can be arranged." Daemos tossed the front of the sky car at Lady Spider, who dodged the front half with quick ease while Nora shot a piece of web at his face

"You got us first." Jason said as him and 2099 kicked Daemos in the chest

"Now you two are certainly no imposter. The spider power surges through you both. You will make quite the feast!" Daemos exclaimed as he took a swing at them

Jason retaliated as he leaped forward the Inheritor, and kicked him from behind. "About an ass-kicking? Would that suffice?" he taunted as him and 2099 swung away from Daemos

"Is that it? Is that all you have to offer?"

"About you catch us and find out?"

"Where are we going again?" Jason asked 2099 while web swinging

"Yeah, we need deal with that energy sucking perv." Nora said gliding down with 2099. "Do we even have a plan?"

"Of course I do. Just follow my lead."

Jason spotted a door opened on the 82nd floor of Alchemax. "Is that it?"

Miguel nodded. 'Perfect!'

The two looked behind them to see Daemos on a sky bike. "Where do you think you're going, spiders?" he asked thrilled in the chase. "How far do you think you can flee? Do you truly believe that-"

2099 cut him off by covering his eyes. "Now, May!"

Lady Spider crawled on a wall and spinned ropes of web at the sky bike. "Is that spider enough for you?" she inquired, pulling it to the open gate toward the 82nd floor of lab C at Alchemax itself. "**That** is for being a officious dolt!"

Jason sling shot himself in web, kicking Daemos directly in the back as he was sent flying away face first toward a wall. "Surprise!"

"Welcome to Lab C." Miguel said.

Daemos started dashing toward the spider people. "It doesn't matter where I am..." he trailed off heading closer as a stasis field surrounded

"It actually does."

"Stasis cell?" Nora asked 2099 as he nodded his head in reply. "Awesome!"

"Yeah, awesome." Jason said in awe. "Think that will keep him there?"

"As long as it has to. Hopefully to give us enough time to find out what makes these Inheritors tick." 2099 stated

"Good thing I brought the corpse here, then. One other thing..." she trailed off walking toward Jason, putting a portal device in his hand. "This was Six armed Spidey's. I think you should hold on to that."

"Thanks. I should go." Jason replied. "I'm one of the 'special' totems after all. You guys watch yourself." he brought up a portal

"You too." Nora said to him as he jumped through the portal

Earth-13.

Jason jumped out to the safe haven of the Spider-army, but his face went near pale at what he saw. Dead corpses of spidermen, women, animals, and a even dinosaur laid lifeless. He pulled off his mask and induced vomit from his mouth, coughing out a piece of his own vomit.

'What the hell happened here?' he though still in shock. 'Who or what did this?!' Jason looked down on the portal device and brought it up to his face. "Hello? Hello! Is anyone still alive? Parker? Parker from Earth-616!"

"_Jason? Kid, is that you?"_

"Yeah. What the hell happened to the safe haven?! It looks like-"

"_The Inheritor hit the safe house hard! They took Mayday's baby brother Benjy with them in the process?"_

_'h_

"Why? What do they gain for taking Benjy?"

"_He's the Scion. That's what Morlun and his father, Solus called Mayday's baby brother" said the voice of Terry Komori. "We still have no idea why they want Silk, Kaine, and Benjy."_

"Probably me too. And **your **Peter."

"_And now we're having a throwdown with Verna and her damn "hounds" in another earth with dinosaurs."_

"What's the plan and where the hell are going to hide?"

"_I believe I can understand." said the voice of Cindy Moon aka Silk of Earth-616_

"_Cindy? Where are you?" said Peter's voice_

"_I'm in a world where the Inheritors can't get to." _a list of coordinates was listed in the portal device Jason had on his wrist. _"Go to Earth-3145. I'm at the Sims Tower of that earth. Get there, now."_

"Already on my way." Jason said as he jumped through another portal he brought up

Earth-3145.

Jason dived down out of the portal, getting a view of the earth he was sent to. It was New York City, but the city itself looked like a dystopian wasteland. And the air felt harder to breathe, as if it was filled with radiation. Jason gasped for air as he swung to a not destroyed rooftop.

'What happened to this place?' Jason thought swinging on another rope of web as he stared at the destroyed city. 'It likes a nuclear war happened here! I wonder if this whole place is dead or...' his thought is cut off when he noticed giants arrows of webbing, leading him directions to the Sims towers. 'Web arrows? Go thinking, Silk. Hope she's still there when I go inside.' Jason sling shot himself with a web catapult, and landed on the intact roof of the Sims tower as he opened the door. 'Here I go.'

The Spider-Man of Earth-65 walked down the stairs of the Sims tower, with nearly cracked walls welcoming him. Once he reached the floor down to the bunker, he had spotted a couple of men wearing black bodysuit with wide lenses goggles and a red spider symbol. Red gloves and boots, follow by knee and shoulder pads to go in their outfit. They glanced at each other, then one look at Jason as one of them opened the bunker door. Inside were spider people, men and women armed with weapons beside custom-made web-shooters on their wrists. The spidermen like army backed away as a person walked ahead of them, leaving Jason's eyes to be wide with shock and certain surprise. Her dark hair was at shoulder length level, her brown eyes sparked with sheer pride and power in them. She wore a black bodysuit hugging her fit and perfect figure, with a golden spider symbol around the front, back, and shoulders of his costume.

"Adriana?"

Adriana walked over to Jason with an embrace. "It is good to see you well." she said with a smile

"How? Wha-" Adriana cut her

"When I got word from Ezekiel that the Inheritors were hunting for all spider totems, I prepared all I could and set our base of operations here." she stated. "I used a serum to give these men and women spider abilities for some. Others were bitten by spiders I retrieved from Earth-1610, and another earth to replace those lost by the Inheritors." Silk and Betty Brant, the Madame Web of Earth-610 appeared behind Adriana Soria. "Unfortunately, all Madame Web were either killed or to unconscious to move. I was tempted to find Julia Carpenter of Earth-616, but I wished not to intrude her out of her coma." she glanced at Madame Web of Earth-610. "I only found and brought Betty Brent of Earth-610 here. I told her everything she needed to know about our crisis." Adriana then glanced over her shoulder at Silk. "Cindy came here after fleeing from the Inheritors herself. For some reason, the Inheritors seem to have a weakness to..."

"Radiation." Jason concluded. "I felt that when I came here."

"Jason!" said person turned around and saw Peter and the remaining spiders in the Spider-army behind him. "Good to see-" Amazing stopped when he noticed Adriana Soria. "Wait, Adriana?!"

"You know her?" Jason asked in confusion

"Of course he does. I'm from his earth." she said

"What?!"

"Other important matters..." Betty Brent of Earth-610 trailed off

"Betty?" 610 Peter said in shock as him and Terry noticed her. "You're here, too?"

"It's a long story." she said hugging both Terry and 610 Peter, then Ezekiel. "But it's good to see you guys again."

"Aside from Spider Queen here and her army, there's also this earth's totem her with us." Silk stated to Peter. "And you're in for a surprise." she said as a elderly man appeared from behind her

"Peter." the elderly man said

"Uncle Ben?!" shouted Amazing and 610 Scarlet Spider

"Told ya."


	4. Chapter 4

**Issue 4: Last Stand of the Web Warriors**

**Earth-3145. Sims tower, Base of Operations.**

"Well, this is awkward." Terry said breaking the silence

"Uncle Ben?"

"Yes. This world's Ben Parker." Silk stated

"So in this world, you're Spider-Man?" Jason asked this world's Ben Parker

"He's not their Spider-Man. Just their totem." Betty explained. "He quit. Gave up the mantle of Spider-Man."

"What?! That makes no sense. Explain!" Superior demanded

610 Peter approached beside Terry. "Yeah, Uncle Ben. You're going have to explain to us because we're not getting it. Especially us." he said referring to himself and Amazing

Ben sighed. "A long time ago, there was this crazy science experiment you-" he stopped himself for a slight moment after looking away. "My Peter wanted to see. But no one would go with him. So I took a day off from work and kept him company... I'm pretty sure you know the rest. Spider bite and super powers. Pete thought it was the bee's knee. He made me a costume and some gizmos. Said we could make a few bucks." he stated. "But I knew better. I had great power... and with it came great responsibility. Pretty soon, they were saying I was a hero."

"Uncle Ben, what changed? What made you quit?" 610 Peter inquired as Ben Parker of Earth-3145 suddenly looked away

"Heroes made enemies. Mine was Emerald Elf, figured out my secret identity." Ben Parker explained

Terry had a narrowed expression on his face. "Goblin."

"Osborn." 610 Peter growled as him and 616 balled their fists together

"He blew up my house. Killed my wife and nephew." Ben sadly stated. "Thought I did everything right. Everything a good man should do with gifts. But they were really a curse. One that cost me everything and everyone I loved in this world. So I threw it all away and never looked back."

"Sounds familiar..." Terry trailed off recalling a conversation before Solus attacked the Spider-army in Earth-13

"And I'm gonna strike the landing and say a man named Ezekiel Sims told you about Morlun. A totemic predator who feeds off the essence of spider totems." Jason said

"Yes, yes. You wish your loved ones were here with you." Superior started. "Admit it! This world is a burnt-out cinder before you **quit**. Because something terrible happened and there was no Spider-Man to stop it!"

Adriana decided to step in Ben Parker's defense. "It was because a madman held this world ransom." she explained to them. "In the end, Ben Parker wished he had stopped Otto Octavius from destroying this world."

"What?!" Superior shouted in shock

"The man was arrogant and most of all, a fool." Adriana said. "From what could be gathered, he made a miscalculation. Unknown to him while he was making his demands, his device went off prematurely and doomed this world."

"No. He could never- He..."

"He did and it happened." Adriana replied. "However, that is not important. We have the matter of the Inheritors to deal with. And a lot of spiders lives are at stake."

"Speaking of which..." Silk trailed off staring at Amazing. "I don't see Spider-Woman with you. She okay? Is there any word from here?"

"She sacrificed her teleporter by getting us these scrolls." Terry stated as they looked at the scrolls. "Right up in the thick of Loomworld itself. Which means these scrolls must be important."

"Blimey! I can't make heads or tails out of any of it!" Spider UK exclaimed

"She's in Loomworld all by herself? Excuse me..." Silk said moving away

A spiderwoman ran toward Adriana with urgency. "Ms. Soria."

"Yes?"

"We found another Madame Web!" the spider soldier exclaimed

"She is here?"

"See for yourself."

Two spider soldiers were escorted a fifty year old woman inside the base. She was wearing a red longsleeve shirt, with a spider necklace on her neck and brown pants. This Madame Web had blonde hair and green eyes which seem similar to Terry Komori's. The Spider-Man of Earth-610 eyes lit up wide with shock as he knew who this new Madame Web was. And he was lose for words.

"Terry?"

"This is Hope Cole Komori of Earth-1726."

Jason noticed Terry Komori of Earth-610 being quiet. "Komori, you alright?"

"Aside from this little revelation, It's just that something else was on my mind. Before Solus attacked." he stated

**Flashback.**

**Earth-13.**

"I heard you're Spider-Man in your world." Terry started to 1610 Miles. "So... where were you went the Inheritors attacked?" he asked making small conversation

"I was visiting my mom." Miles said

"Oh, that's-"

"In the cemetery." the Earth-1610 Spider-Man finished which left a surprised and shocked expression on Terry's face

"What? What happened to her? If you don't mind me asking."

"One day, Venom had came after my family and my dad got sent to the hospital." Miles explained. "I went there to stop him and I did. But my mom..." he trailed off recapping the dreadful memory of losing his mother. "She got shot in the crossfire by a SWAT fire squad. She died in my arms and after she died, I quit. I gave up. And if that makes me..."

"Miles." Miles and Terry look to see 616 Peter. "You're not the only one to give up being Spider-Man. I quit, too. I quit when I lost the Gwen Stacy of my reality. She died in my arms when I tried to save her from the Green Goblin."

"Gwen, she... she died in your world?" Terry said in a shocked tone

"Yeah. I gave up for five months of being Spider-Man." Peter replied

'I have to make sure nothing happens to Gwen. I lost Laurie, and thought of giving up being Spider-Man. I won't lose her.' Terry placed his hands firmly on Miles' shoulder. "Miles. This life as a Spider-Man is not an easy one. You will make enemies... powerful enemies that will put the ones you love and care about in danger. Sometimes in the end, there's no stopping it."

"Then what am I suppose to do?"

Miles felt a pair of arms wrapped him in a embrace. "You do what you can." Spider-Mom of Earth-624

"Mom..."

"In my world, I lost both you and your father." Rio stated to her son in a alternate universe. "I gave up for a short time, but I took the mantle of Spider-Woman when I was needed the most. The Richard Parker and his wife were the Spider-Man and Spider-Woman of my world. They died when fighting the Goblin after their son was born. Me and Richard's clone named Riley Parker of that world became Spider-Man and Spider-Woman as Fury offered as a position in joining SHIELD's Avengers."

"Look it's okay for you to be afraid, Miles. As long as you-" Miles cut Terry off

"Don't let fear get in the way of doing what's right." he finished. "Makes total sense."

"There was something I use to say to you." Terry said. "Not blood. Not by battle. But by webs, we will remain brothers."

"You and **your** me are web-brothers?"

"In a way, yes. We will always be brothers."

**Flashback end.**

"This- this is an inferior world! With an inferior Spider-Man and inferior Doctor Octopus! None of that means **anything**! All that matters is what we do **here**! **Now**!" Superior berated snatching the scroll from Mayday's hand. "Give me **that**! I'll decipher that!"

"Hey! That might hold the key to what the Inheritors are doing with my brother!"

"You will do no such thing!" Adriana hissed as she swipe the scrolls from Superior's hand, now showing a calmer side when she placed a hand on Anya Corazon's shoulder. "I believe with the help from two Madame Webs, this young lady and myself can decipher it better than any of us."

Anya stared at the scrolls. "You're... you're right. I can read this!" she exclaimed. "All this makes sense when that cult worship totem- never mind. The first scroll is a prophecy how all the spiders are destined to end the Inheritors' reign of power."

"Also, you will not like this part I will mention." Adriana said to the Spider-army. "It tells of a ritual that will wipe all the spider totems out of existence. Three sacrifices. That once performed will stop any totems from emerging. They need the blood of three specific totems to complete the ritual. The Bride, Other, and Scion."

"That's Silk, Kaine, and-"

"Benjy!" Mayday gasped in disgust. "They're going to use my baby brother in some crazy ritual?! That's sick!"

"Your brother is not in any danger, May." Rio assured. "As long as they don't have Silk, we-"

A raptor spider-man ran toward the group. "My queen, we have a problem. The one called Silk is gone."

"Gone?! Gone where!?"

"It appears to Loomworld." Madame Web of Earth-626 grimly answered. "And so is the Other called Kaine as we speak."

"Damn it! We need to go to Loomworld now!" Terry swore. "We need to get everyone! Have them there."

Adriana turned her attention to the other spiders. "One of the last scrolls foretell Karn, one of the Inheritors. He will be needed as an ally." she stated as she glanced at Jason and 610 Peter Parker. "And the last scrolls tells of you two. Jason. As the Guardian, you can resurrect all fallen spiders for only once to fight the Inheritors. Peter Parker of Earth-610. As the Ultimate, you have the ability to empower all spider totems. But you both have only one chance to do so."

"We got Miguel working on something with Lady Spider and Nora. Plus, Miles is on his way to pick up Jess in that world where the Inheritors clone themselves. " 610 Peter quickly stated as he glanced at Jason Doyle, the Spider-Man of Earth-65 with both of their eyes glowing bright yellow. "You and me are heading to Loomworld. It's time we teach those suckers a lesson. One they won't forget."

"I'll bring our Miles, Jess, and Ben here." Betty said. "I'll tell them what's going on?"

Terry looked at Betty with surprise. "You can do that?"

"Yeah, I had some help. They'll be there with the rest of us. Because if you ask me..." Betty trailed off as she tossed aside her trenchcoat to reveal a blue skin-tight bodysuit with a small red spider emblem on the front and back. "I'm looking forward to some payback from Verna."

Jason brought out a portal. "Time for the Inheritor to get a web-swinging ass kickin'." he declared as him and 610 Peter jumped through the portal

**Earth-001.**

**Streets of Loomworld.**

Jason and Peter Parker of Earth-610 entered the street of Earth-001's name, Loomworld. The world looked to be Victorian settings of the Victorian era in England. Instead, a pair of advanced flying ships stayed in the air. The street lights filled the night street as Jason and 610 Peter web swung through Loomworld. They suddenly stopped when 610 Peter spotted a dead corpse on the ground as he landed on his feet, with Jason following behind him. There was no mistaking the Victorian outfit and dead red eyes.

"Is that..."

"Solus, the father of the Inheritors." 610 Peter stated. "What killed him?"

Suddenly, Jason received flashes of what happened. He saw a glimpse of Kaine transform into a spider monster fighting Morlun, Daemos, and Solus. He could hear Solus saying the twins and Verna found Silk. The last flash showed Kaine killing Solus by impaling spikes in his chest, and Morlun himself killing Kaine by impaling one of his legs at the back of his head.

"What?"

"Kaine. He's..."

610 Peter furiously slammed his fist in the ground as his eyes glowed. "Call them."

Jason's eyes suddenly glowed as a portal appeared behind, as yellow glowing eyes were shown. The figures stepped out to revealed themselves as dead and fallen spiders killed by the Inheritors. There was Mayday's father, Captain Spider, the former Cosmic Spider-Man, Spider-Monkey, Betty Brent Spider-Woman, and many more. They all marched to the Inheritors home were the ritual was taking place. All were ready to fight back against the energy sucking totem predator family as all stopped in their tracks and hide until Jason gave the word. As the Ultimate, 610 Peter empowered with totemic energy from the Master Weaver as Jason took a few steps and stopped with his eyes dead-on their home.

"INHERITORS! SHOW YOURSELVES!" he yelled. "I said SHOW YOURSELVES!"

As if right on cue, the Inheritors came leaping forward seeing Jason standing where he was. Jennix, Verna, Bora, and Brix all smiled to see Jason.

"Oh, look." Bora said eying Jason. "One of them is here. A shame really. This is a cute one, for a totem."

"This is an extermination. No hunting for sport anymore."

"This isn't sport. It's war." Jason growled. "Now!"

Right on time, the undead spider totems charged as Miles and the Web Warriors arrived on time. While they were fighting the four Inheritors, Jason swung to where Morlun and his brother Daemos in the Great Hall. Once there he saw Kaine in his spider form dead, caught in tangled web. Silk herself was tied as well, with her hand cut by a sharp knife. Morlun was about to lunge the dagger in Mayday's baby brother, Benjy. Jason caught the knife in a string of web as he launched it away from Morlun's hand.

"Hey, dumbass. Game over." Jason said cracking his knuckles as Amazing and his team appeared behind him

"Proceed, Brother. Use your hands, your teeth if you must. I shall deal with these vile little bugs."

"Vile? We're vile? You were about to cut a baby!" Amazing exclaimed in anger. "Know what, great hunters? Spider season is **over**. It's dirtbag season! Get 'em!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Parker. In the words of a man in action, I say: #$% 'em up!" Jason snarled as he and Terry

"Parker! Me, Mayday, and Octavius got Daemos!" Terry said

"You **got **me? You straggly little piece of meat! I will supper on your bones for that!" Daemos boasted. "No one lays claim to Daemos the devourer!"

Jason and Terry kicked the side of Daemos' chest. "Yeah, well, you forgot one pissed off totem."

"And who would that be?"

Mayday sent a kick to Daemos' face. "Me! You killed my parents! Everyone I've ever loved! I swear I will see you dead!"

Morlun struck a column with brute force as Amazing barely dodged it. "You have no idea, Parker. How adept I've gotten to killing you!"

"Good point." Amazing countered. "Could use a little help here!"

"Got your back, Pete!" Terry sent a right hook across Morlun's jaw. "And to be honest, I'm looking forward to kicking your ass, Morlun."

"So have I." Jason snarled slamming Morlun's head toward a wall. "I've been waiting to kick Victorian wearing ass to the curve ever since!" he snarled as more spiders came through the Great Hall

"Why?! What is it?! What am I missing?!"

"You sir, are an idiot." Terry taunted shooting a BEV blast at Morlun. "The web is healing itself. That stupid ritual is stopped."

"Impossible. I have everything that is required!" Morlun shouted in anger. "Your blood! The Other's blood! And-"

"Not really." Jason said smirking as a hoof hit Morlun in his chin to show a naked spider-ham

"What is this?!"

"Somebody small, pink, chubby... and packin' a mean left hoof."

"You see." Terry started. "When you weren't looking, Uncle Spider-Ben took little Benjy away from here."

"Face it, pal! You just got hamboozled!"

Morlun lash to grab Spider-Ham. "Damn you!" he roared. "How can this be happening?! How can everything be unraveling so fast?!"

"Because everything is going according to my plan." Amazing boasted in a joking manner

"No! You are a bug. A speck. Nothing special!" Morlun denied as he received a punch from Jason and 610 Scarlet Spider

"See that's when ya wrong, bitch."

"What's the matter, Morlun?" 610 Scarlet Spider taunted. "You hate losing to my older self? Do you need someone to tug you in bed? Do you want someone to kiss your head and tell it will all be better? How about a knuckle sandwich instead?!"

"What's this, Daemos?" Mayday inquired taking a crystal from Daemos' grasp while delivering a kick to the face. "Doesn't take spider-sense to see it's important."

"Let go of that crystal, girl! Before you break it!" he barked

"Better speak fast then. Proportional strength of a spider and I bet I can snap this in two."

"Don't! It holds the life force of Lord Solus-"

"Your father." Mayday's voice went darker. "You're telling me that I hold your father's life..." she trailed slowly crushing the crystal in her hand. "In my hands?!"

Then all of a sudden, they heard a screeching scream that ceased the battle as all looked to the direction of where it came from. Everyone, even the Inheritors was horrified to see the Master Weaver dead. The weaver of the Web of Destiny and Life killed, by the self ascribed Superior Spider-Man. After the Master Weaver's untimely demise, the undead spider totems began to slowly fade away

"What the hell..."

"Damn it, Octavius! What did you do?!" Terry shouted

"The Other. The Scion. The Bride. That's all any of you Inheritors could talk about." Superior said with his clawed hand still on the head of the dead Master Weaver. "Well, whatever this backwards ritual of yours..." he let go of the Weaver's head. "Try performing it without your "Master Weaver."

"You madman! Do you know what you've done?!" Morlun screamed out. "All of our history! Our future! The nature of reality itself!"

"That wasn't part of the plan! That was never an option!" Amazing snapped

"We're heroes! We don't kill, damn it!" Nora snarled. "That's what separates us from the bad guys!"

"I-" Mayday felt a hand touch her, as she looked back to see her undead father nod his head before he vanished out of existence. "I am Mayday Parker. Daughter of Spider-Man. And I won't do it. I won't seek vengeance. Only justice."

"Thank you-"

Nora sent her a leg swipe kick across Daemos' head. "That wasn't for you, jackass."

"Wrarr!" Morlun roared grabbing Amazing by the neck. "You have cost me my kingdom! My universe! My destiny! But know this... I will have my revenge!"

"He's killing him! We have to-" 616 Jessica Drew and 610 Terry Komori were sent flying back with a swift backhand from Morlun while he began to feed the Amazing Spider-Man's life essence

"Wait. He wants us to hold back."

"But we can't just sit back and-" Spider-Gwen cut Spider-ham off

"Trust him!"

"Come, old foe! Your final words! Beg for your life! Say something!"

Jason leaped behind Morlun and grabbed him. "Here's one."

"Go to hell." Amazing said bringing up a portal below him

this took Morlun by surprise. "A portal? Where?! Where are we going?"

"Simple. We're heading to the one world where you Inheritors are weak to be in the most." Jason started as he sent a strong pummeling hook down to Earth-3145, crashing into the ground. "Where this world has the one thing that you can effect you and your family."

"Radiation. But you-!"

"Shelter nearby and follow the webs." Jason picked up Amazing Spider-Man on his shoulder. "Your family's going to be joining you soon. I estimate you got five minutes left before you're dead."

"How-"

Silk shot a web of rope from out the portal. "Four minutes. Fifty-five seconds." Jason counted in a threatening tone

**Later...**

"After all these bitheads put us through, can't believe we're letting them go." 2099 complained carrying an unconscious Jennix

"We're the good guys, O'Hara." Ultimate Spider-Man stated carrying an unconscious Verna over his shoulder. "It's what we do."

"Separates us from them." 610 Scarlet Spider added

"Brother, no!" Brix pleaded before Karn tossed him into the portal

"We're family!" Bora also pleaded

"Hm. Never saw the resemblance." he said tossing Bora in as well. "Don't wish to." he concluded throwing Verna and Jennix through the portal

"In with you, cumbersome oaf!" Superior snapped shoving Daemos

"I have tormented you, **feasted** on your kind, and yet you've shown me mercy." he said in a surprised tone. "I am grateful, but I still don't understand. Please, say something."

"Only one thing to say to you, Daemos." Mayday gripped the crystal holding Solus' life force as she readied her hand. "Fetch!" she said throwing the crystal in the portal

"Father!" the Inheritor leaped through the portal. "Hold on! I'm-" the portal closed, leaving all of the Inheritor trapped on Earth-3145

"Nice one, May." Nora said

"May, don't know if this means anything, but..." Spider-Ham started. "If your pop was anything like me, he'd be proud 'a you right now."

"Thanks, Ham."

"Guess that's it."

"Since we took the fight to them and sent them to a thermo-nuclear world with radiation in the air, I say the Inheritors are done." Terry stated to 616 Spider-Woman

"Not quite, 'cause with the web, way I vid it, we can **all **go to our proper times." 2099 added

"Really? Well alright, then." Jason said walking over to Silk and Amazing Spider-Man

"Of course. But let's take a moment, shall we?" Spider UK suggested

"Drained some life force away, didn't he?" Silk asked Peter

"Yep."

"Me too. Your pheromones are still- um... working on me."

"Same here." Peter replied

"And you're okay with just holding hands?" she inquired with a small smile

"Cindy, honey, it's been a really long day."

"So please, don't have sex in front of everyone. Especially not in front of Spider-Ham." Jason begged. "Scar someone for life by doing that."


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the end of Spider-Verse. For the record, I planned this to be a five part story and this was a challenge I accepted. I might continue on someday, but no promises. Go check Reckless Soldier-MS and his stories when you get the chance. So please. Read, review, and enjoy this last part of Spider-verse!**

Issue 5: Epilouge

Earth-001.

Loomworld.

Across all realities, spider totems were rallied by the Amazing Spider-Man to stop and defeat the terrifying family known as the Inheritors. With all the spiders together, they launched an all-out war against the Inheritors. After a vicious fight, the spiders trapped the Inheritor family on another earth filled with nothing but radioactivity, their one weakness. However, despite their victory, many spiders were lost in the process of the last battle against the Inheritors. And now, that the fight was, there was now goodbyes and spiders going home. Portals were open leading the spider home realities. For those that were lost, Adriana's own army intend to be the Spider-Men, women, and any to be the heroes of their adopted realities.

"Portal to Earth-982 is ready and waiting." Spider UK said. "Godspeed, Ms. Parker."

"I gotta go. I just wanted to say-" Mayday stopped as she looked away for a moment. "What I said a while back. About you not being my father. Or the **real** Spider-Man..."

616 Peter put his hands on Mayday's arms. "May, stop. No one was put through the ringer more than you. And in the end, you didn't let it break you. You stayed true to everything that makes you, well... one of the most **spectacular** people I ever know."

Nora placed her hand on Mayday's shoulder. "Come on, May. Time for you go home." she said as her and walked toward the portal. "Your baby brother's waiting for you."

Earth-982.

Mayday and Nora jumped the portal to Earth-982, as they reached the burn down home of Mayday's family. "Benjy?"

"He's safe, May." both Mayday and Nora turned to see Ben Parker of Earth-3145

"You're the other Ben Parker. You brought my little brother here. Where is he?" Mayday inquired

"At the neighbors." Ben stated as they glanced at the house next door in front of them. "There was a couple of people there... who just refuse to let go of the little scamp. Everybody, she's home!"

As the door opened, Mayday's mother Mary Jane Watson-Parker and May's boyfriend were presented. Her baby brother Benjy was held by his mother once again.

"May!"

"Mom! Wes! You're alive?! Huh?!" Mayday said with her voice full of surprise

"It was all your mom. She pulled me out the back before the house caved in." Wes explained his girlfriend as she hugged her mother

"It's like a miracle! Like magic! Is there some way... did dad..."

Mary Jane's face saddened with the mention of her husband. "I'm sorry, baby. He's gone. But **everything** he did was to keep our family safe. Knowing you and Benjy are still here with me, would be **all** that mattered to him. That. And one more thing. Ben, can you hold the baby for a moment?"

Ben happily took Benjy into his hands. "Of course. Y'know, I lost **my** Peter as well. My world too. I... if it's alright with you, I'd like to stay. And be something no Ben Parker has ever been... a grandfather."

"I'd like that, Uncle Ben. Very much." Mayday accepted while her mother was going over something inside the closet in a box

"Here it is. One of the only things to survive from the fire." Mary Jane pulled out her husband red and blue spider suit. "It was your father's. And I know, he'd want you to have it."

"May... I think you just became Spider-Woman."

Mayday rested her hand on Nora's shoulder. "Nora, could you stay here for a little while before you go home?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because you have my blessing to be Spider-Girl."

Nora's eyes suddenly went wide. "Spider-Girl? I- I don't know what to say. It's an honor! Thanks, May!" she said hugging her into an embrace

Earth-001.

Back in Loomworld...

"Well that's everyone." Terry stated. "Everyone got sent back to their home realities."

"Almost everyone." Amazing replied glancing at 2099. "Guess this is it, O'Hara. Looks like we're finally getting you back to the right year."

"About shockin' time, right?"

Then all of a sudden, everyone with a spider sense except for Karn began to feel a buzzing sensation in their heads.

"What is this?!" Jason growled out in pain

"Spider sense!" Anya answered in pain

"Besides that!" he growled. "It's like my brain is being hit by a train!"

"K-Karn! If this is your doing-" said person cut off Spider UK

"It's not me. I swear. For all of you to be experience something this seismic-" Karn paused his sentence as he realized the cause. "It's the Great Web! Someone is tampering with it!"

"Wait, Where's Otto?"

"Damn it, Otto!" 610 Peter web swore as the others heading back to the Great Web in the Great Hall

They found the Superior Spider-Man cutting a thread of the Great Web, severing the threads cut after cut.

"Octavius, what the hell are you doing?!" Terry shouted

"Cease that at once, totem! You are destroying the fabric of reality!" Karn demanded. "The tapestry of the entire multiverse! Are you mad?! You will kill us all!"

"Dolt! I know what my "**destiny**" is suppose to be. And I reject what fate has in store... for the man you clearly know as Otto Octavius!" he barked cutting down another thread of the Great Web

"You figured it out? How?" Amazing's voice was filled with absolute shock and surprise

"How? I have the superior intellect! The superior will! No one will decide my future!" Superior took another cut of the thread. "No one but me!"

"We could all blink out of existence at any time. Whole worlds!"

"All right, chaps, listen up..." Spider UK started bringing up a quick portal. "Traveling along the Great Web is how we jump through space and time." he stated. "We are losing portals- fast!"

"Gwen! Jason! Miguel! Get outta here." Amazing told said three

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked

"The rest of us are from one point in 616. we can take down Superior and take the last train out."

"But Parker-"

"No "buts." You've been cut off from your home too long!" Amazing said. "This might be your only chance to get back! Go!"

"You better kick his ass, Parker!" Jason shouted out as Amazing, 616 Spider-Woman, and Spider-Girl climbed up to stop Superior. "You better not lose to that 'superior' spider-chump."

"Earth-616 circa 2099 and Earth-65, before band practice. Off you pop."

"I hate this."

"I know. I want to help too."

"Well... yeah. But I **really** hate not knowing how the story ends." Gwen said glancing at 2099

"You know how this ends?"

"Back in the past, for the **fall** of the Superior Spider-Man. He went into the future. He came back. He lost. The good guys won."

"The end?" Gwen inquired

"The end." 2099 answered

"Thanks, man."

"Anytime." Miguel said he, Gwen and Jason went back to their own realities

Earth-65.

Manhatten, New York 7:28 p.m.

Gwen and Jason arrived back to their home reality, as they sat down on the edge of a roof top. Jason looked down to see a hot dog vendor as he sank down in a rope of web while his mask was on, tossing out six dollars with the vendor looking shocked.

"Can I get two hot dogs, with ketchup and mustard in them please?" the vendor complied and gave Jason a couple of hot dogs wrapped in napkins. "Thank you." Jason zipped back up to the roof where Gwen still was as he handed her a hot dog

"Thanks." Gwen said taking her mask and hood off, as she took a bite

"Don't mention it." Jason replied taking a bite as well. "That was a long ride, was it?"

Gwen slightly chuckled. "Rallying all spiders from different realities to fight a family of energy vampires and winning? I'd say yes."

Jason scoffed. "I couldn't agree more. That family was a bunch of sick and crazy psychos. Those bastards got what they deserved." he said in agreement with Gwen. "Except for Karn, he was the only Inheritor we met who was sane." he stopped for a moment after eating his hot dog, as he stared at Gwen. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why does everyone hate you here?"

Gwen shook her head at Jason's question. "You know why everyone hates me."

"I do, but I don't know your story." he stated

Gwen looked down as she sighed. "When I got my spider powers, I was... well, living the moment and showing off on TV. Never got into being a superhero for a while back. Then one day, a lizard man attack and I was in a fight with him. In the end of it, I found out it was my boyfriend."

"Peter Parker." Jason saw Gwen shed a tear as it streamed down her cheek. "It wasn't your fault. You had no idea it was him." he said as he wiped the tear away from her cheek with his finger

"Someone saw me holding him in my arms as he died, and I got blamed for his death." Gwen sadly added. "Since then, I've been on the run aside from saving people. In one of my bands concert, a muscle bound came and attacked my dad who was the police captain. I kicked his ass and that's when I was cornered by dad. So I did something unexpected... I took off my mask and showed dad my true identity."

Jason leaned closer. "What happened after that?" he asked Gwen

"He gave me time to escape before the cops would get to the concert. The next day, Spider UK came and recruited me to fight the Inheritors." she finished

"This old man I save him along with wife told me about their nephew Peter."

"You met his Uncle Ben and Aunt May?"

"I did after I saved him from some D-list." Jason stated. "He told me these words of wisdom. He said "With great power, there must also come great responsibility", and those words been on my mind ever since he said that to me." he looked at the city. "Do you remember hearing about the explosion at the expo in Horizon labs? The same explosion it was on the news four years back?"

"Wait... you were there?"

"Yeah. I got hurt in the explosion and Adriana Soria saved my life by injecting a healing serum in me. But a spider got genetically altered by the serum itself before it had bit me." Jason explained to Gwen. "When I got my powers, I was reluctant to use them. Then one day, there was this fire from a block away from me."

"So what did you do?"

"I chose not to go there, but I heard this woman scream and cried about her baby was inside the building along with the babysitter. I..." Jason trailed off looking back at Gwen. "I couldn't ignore it anymore. So I ran toward that burning building and used my spider powers. I manage to save both the babysitter and the baby, but I found out someone else was trapped in there. Whoever it was died after I got that baby and her babysitter out of that burning deathtrap. Maybe if I had acted and helped earlier, I probably would have saved that person. I regret everyday."

"Did your parents ever found out you had spider powers?"

"They found out the next day. That's when Adriana and Ezekiel came and took me to a bunker after I said goodbye to my parents and little sisters. To keep me away from the Inheritors." he stated leaning back as he stared at the night sky, with Gwen joining him. "Since I was in that bunker, I was taught in how to use my powers and home school by Adriana. I use to go out for a few hours each day, but Ezekiel put a stop to that and kept me locked in for four years. Long story short. I got a spider costume, got out and saved the Parkers, then I crossed paths with Morlun. You know the rest."

"You think Peter and the others are alright?"

"Yeah. I have a feeling they're good." Gwen replied. "They probably stopped that creep from destroying the multiverse.

"You're probably right. Petey look like he can handle himself." Gwen replied

"I come to realize something."

"Like what?"

**Elsewhere, back in Loomworld.**

"I remember the day you gave up and gave me my body back!" Amazing said sending a left hook across Superior's face. "The day you finally accept that I am THE SUPERIOR SPIDER-MAN!

The Amazing Spider-Man defeated the Superior Spider-Man, with some help as 610 Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man who kicked Otto Octavius back to his current time before his fall. Karn, the sane Inheritor had became the Master Weaver after finding out the deceased Weaver was a future version of himself to spin the Web of Life and Destiny.

"**There will be changes. Ones that benefit through stroking reality. Life, and also destiny itself. That things will be different."**

In other earths of fallen spider totems, Adriana Soria gave her army one final order after the Inheritors were defeated and all was right in the multiverse. She instructed her army to be the spidermen, women, animal, or any kind to their adopted realities. To continue on the legacy of spiders before them, and honor the code of those fallen from the Inheritors clutches. Back in Loomworld, the spiders of Earth-616 and 610 said their goodbyes and returned to their realities.

"**Those that were killed by the Inheritors will be watched and protected by other spiders like us. Those we met will say their goodbyes and wish us well. Getting back to their homes and going their own ways."**

In Earth-616, the Amazing Spider-Man swung away after stopping a mugger from stealing a woman's purse. Silk was at her job in Fact channel news as an intern. She entered the closet with no one looking and closed the door as she entered, donning her Silk costume before escaping the air vent. Jessica Drew wore a red jacket with a black spider design with black sleeves. She wore black gloves with the middle and ring finger red on both gloves. Black pants with a yellow belt around her waist, and red heel boots. She put on her yellow tinted glasses as she drove off in her motorcycle. Back in Loomworld, the remaining spiders stayed to be the warriors of the Great Web. Billy Braddock of Earth-833, reality of the Captain Britain corps and sole survivor. Anya Corazon, the Spider-Girl of Earth-616. Ezekiel Sims of Earth-610. And Rio Morales, Aranche of Earth-624. The web of Life and Destiny a few more spiders to aid them. Mayday Parker the new Spider-Woman of Earth-982. Paviitar Prabhakar, the Spider-Man of Earth-50101. Spider-Ham of Earth-25. Gwen Stacy and Jason Doyle, Spider-Man and Spider-Woman of Earth-65. And the Noir Spider-Man, of Earth-90214.

"**There will be protectors for other realities without spiders. Warriors of the Great Web who will answer the call. It might be us as the protectors with the rest."**

In Earth-982, Mayday Parker watched her little brother playing with blocks before staring back at her father's red and blue spider suit. Meanwhile in Earth-610, Terry Komori is back in the cemetery planting flowers on the gravestone with a man who bear a strong resemblance to Terry except for the eyes as they talk. Four years later in Earth-610, a couple of muggers were hanging upside down in webbing. A police cruiser ran their siren as Nora Morales stared above a roof wearing short sleeve version of Mayday Parker's costume, with a mask covering her eyes and cheeks. She glided away using her web gliders as a cop noticed a flying Spider-Girl. In the year 2099, Miguel O'Hara swung around the city of Neuva York as he headed for Alchemax to continue his one-man war against the corporation.

"**There will be those taking up a legacy. One they hope to keep going. There will be others who continue the good fight in their own way. Fighting for what they believe in to stay strong, and triumph through whatever obstacles. In the end, there may be a threat in the multiverse bigger than us spiders. An imminent danger that threatens all realities in the multiverse. It will take more like us to be ready and stand against this threat."**

"And lastly, I might need a new costume." Jason finished

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, look how torn up it is." Jason said eyed down the scratches on his left arm, right leg, and chest. "I'm keeping the web-cape though."

Gwen smiled. "I think I might have an idea."

**The next day.**

**Manhatten, New York 3:41 p.m.**

A police cruiser pulled over as it noticed six bank robbers webbed up to a street lamp in groups of three. The cops look to see Spider-Woman, and the new recent Spider-Man swung away in ropes of web. Instead of his first costume, Jason was now in a redesign spider-man outfit Gwen made for him. The mask, along with the midsection and shoulders were red with black webbing. A spider symbol on the middle while there was a red spider symbol on the back. The entire suit was black with a web-cape behind it. The lenses of the mask were wide. Red fingers with black webbing, and red kneepads that showed a black spider symbol on them.

"Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and Spider-Woman!" he yelled out

**Earth-3145.**

**Sims tower bunker.**

"We were close." Morlun muttered, crushing a spider with his teeth. "Close to achieving our inheritance. We would have been triumphant!"

"**You were close to nothing. Your sheer pride and stupidity caused you and your family failure."** said an ominous voice as the Inheritors eyes were widened, filled with absolute shock. **"I gave you the ability to walk through dimensions. Every reality! And still... you disappoint me! You failed in your own goal! You have failed me for the last time."** the voice said as a dark silhouette stood in the shadows

Morlun angrily leaped toward the figure. "You dare to-" he was cut off as the figure wrapped his hand on

"**Oh, you Inheritors are pitiful and pathetic. Your ambitions were nothing, the chaos and suffering you left in your wake have served only to further my plan. Soon darkness will spread across the multiverse, you however will not live to witness it!"**

A blast of energy suddenly disintegrated the Inheritors, leaving only a dust of where they once were. The ashes were scattered into scorching dust, as the figure stomped his feet in the ashes of Morlun.

"**If you want something done right, do it yourself. And do not hire a family of imbeciles! Solus and his children were foolish to squander most of what I gave them. In the end it became your undoing, Solus. I will let Karn live for now as I know he is the Master Weaver."** the figure as a portal opened from behind and the silhouette walked through it as it closed. **"It is time to bring in reliable help. I must further my plans. Soon... the Multiverse itself will be shown fear and howl in despair for what I have planned ahead."**


	6. Announcement

**From this point on, this will be the end of Spider-Man stories. I might continue someday near next year. Until then, that is it for Spider-Man fan fics.**

**Wolfdragon: Jason's costume is a combination of Miles, 2099, Superior (from the first issue.)**


End file.
